


Solar Powered

by proleptic_fancy



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Quantum Leap
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Quality Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/pseuds/proleptic_fancy





	Solar Powered

[ ](http://s16.photobucket.com/albums/b19/NeonHyena/?action=view&current=SolarPowered.jpg)

 

"Let me _go_ , you savage oaf!" the portly man in the expensive suit shouted, aiming a kick at Sam's chest. It came up short.

Sam blinked. That was the problem with quantum leaping—as soon as you finally got the gorgeous girl in your arms, it was adios, amigos, and she was replaced by this unpleasant little fellow, whoever he was.

A cool, stiff breeze caught Sam's attention, if only because he really shouldn't have been able to feel it. A fleeting glance downwards confirmed his fears—in lieu of a nice, sensible pair of pants, he seemed to be wearing an inappropriately small amount of spandex. Fantastic. In addition to whatever reason he had a strange man by the scruff of his neck, he was also apparently a pervert. Hell, maybe that was _why_ he had a strange man by the scruff of his neck in the first place.

"Hah!"

The voice made Sam look away from the still struggling man he was holding at arms length, to a small group of teenagers. They were watching him with eager anticipation, which made him even more self-conscious about his significant lack of pants.

"You'll never drill oil in our wildlife preserves again, Niska!" It was the same voice as before, coming from a tall girl with a pronounced Russian accent. "Isn't that right, Captain Planet?"

After a moment's awkward silence, Sam was forced to conclude that the last really was directed at him, though it did go a long way toward explaining the shorts, and tried to give the kids a reassuring smile.

"Of, of course he won't," Sam said, now discretely checking for cameras, or at least someone willing to yell "cut" if he ventured too far off script. He didn't want to think of the alternative if there weren't any. "Not with, um, Captain Planet on the job!"

The kids cheered, which was a relief. At least he hadn't done anything too out of character. Yet. He still didn't know what he was supposed to do with this Niska guy, and the sudden surge of manic cackling from behind him wasn't helping.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have anything useful for me, or did you just come here so you could hyperventilate and leave your best friend stranded in spandex?"

Al coughed, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam, but have you looked at you lately? You look ridiculous!"

"I know. Can we get on with it?" Sam replied, ignoring Niska's sudden confusion, not to mention his redoubled efforts to escape.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on," Al gave the handlink a little shake before peering down at it, head tilted at an odd angle.

Niska's desperate flailing finally landed him a punch, but Sam barely registered the hit. He knew that look. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Al replied, his eyes not leaving the screen as he typed in a few more figures. "Ziggy's insisting you're some kind of environmental superhero, like Captain Atom or something, and that the key to your power is those kids," he added, jabbing his cigar in the direction of the small group, who were now watching them with concern.

Sam frowned. "Who?"

Al sighed. "Nevermind. Didn't you ever read comics as a kid?"

"I..." Sam trailed off, thinking. "I don't remember. One of those kids called me Captain Planet, but I'm no superhero!"

"I'll say," Niska muttered, taking the opportunity to deliver another glancing blow to Sam's bare chest.

"Quiet, you," Sam said, readjusting his hold on Niska's jacket for a sturdier grip, then turned his full attention back to Al, who had turned very pale.

"Uh, Sam?" he said quietly, edging a little closer, more out of habit than for any protection Sam could offer. "Look down."

Sam gave him a look, but did what his friend asked, and nearly dropped Niska when he caught his reflection mirrored in the calm water below. The man staring back at him was the color of a summer sky, the red spandex clinging to impossibly chiseled muscles, and he was effortlessly floating fifteen feet above the ground.

This was no movie.

"Ohhhh boy."  



End file.
